Rooney Triplets- A Tale of Three Sister
by KiyokoFreak94
Summary: Liv and Maddie have another sister. Her Name is Lucy. The three are identical triplets. See how they manage being Teenagers...
1. Chapter 1

You all know Liv and Maddie Rooney. But truth is there is another Rooney. Her name is Lucy. Lucy ist he same age as Liv & Maddie. Yes the three are triplets. Lucy is very smart, she is a great soccer player, co captain of the basketball team, together with Maddie. Lucy came out as gay two

Maddie & Lucy sat on the couch in the living room talking about basketball. Liv walked in.

„Hello to my beautiful sisters!" Liv said and threw her hands in the air.

„She only says that we are beautiful cause we have the same face!" Maddie told Lucy.

„Well we might have the same face, but yet she is the cute one!" Lucy answered. Liv sat diwn on the couch in the middle of her sisters.

„Okay that was hurtful! I think mom looks beautiful and she doesn´t look anything like us! So i can actually be nice to people! I am not some stone cold ice queen!" Liv said and looked pretty upset.

„Liv, i mean really? Anyone would have said ´i am not some stone cold Bitch´ but you still have to be a royal?!" Lucy answered and laughed. Maddie grinned. Karen walked in.

„Excuse me youn lady?! What did you just say?!" She asked and looked at Lucy.

„I said witch!" Lucy told her mom and grinned sheepishly, hoping her mother would buy the lie.

„No Luciana you said the b word!" Karen answered. Lucy was biting down on her bottom lip gently.

„Yes fine i did say the b word. I just hate that everyone thinks Liv is the cute one! I mean we look the same, well simliar at least. It sucks! Why do people always do that. We are triplets, people shouldn´t put labels on us. Or compare the three of us!" Lucy answered and looked down. She was really hurt cause people always try to put a label on her and her sisters. Maddie stood up and sat back down on the other side of Lucy. Lucy was in the middle of Liv & Maddie. The two hugged their sister. The three hated to see one of them upset. Karen suddenly wasn´t mad about Lucy using the b word. She was just upset to see her daughter like this.

„Sweetheart why does it bother you so much? I mean you are awesome!" Karen told her.

„So why do you care about what people say to you and about you? I mean the people who say stuff like that are not your friends. These people think they know you but they don´t. You are not close tot hem so just try to ignore them!" Karen told her daughter.

„I know i know mom. I try to ignore these people but the stuff they say is just horrible… i mean they call me bad names… names that homophobic people use." The oldest Rooney daughter explained. Liv and Maddie looked at Lucy in shock. They didn´t knew about this. Neither did Karen.

„Why didn´t you tell us about this?" Maddie wanted to know and hugged her older sister even closer.

„I didn´t want to bother you!" Lucy answered and held onto Liv and Maddie.

„Lucy, i am your mother. You can tell me everything. No matter how small it might be. I am always here for you!" The mother of five told Lucy.

„Yeah what mom said. We are a family, which means we can tell eachother everything." Liv said, agreeing with her mom.

„Well it is okay to have some secrets!" Maddie answered way to fast so Lucy and Liv knew right away, that something was up with Maddie and it probabyl involved Diggie.

„Whatever you say Madz." The other two Rooney daughters said and giggled a little.

„Thank you for making me feel better by the way!" Lucy told them.

Twenty minutes later…

Maddie and Lucy went for a run together.

„So what´s up with you and Diggie?" Lucy asked.

„Remember the day you were sick and we wanted to have a sleepover at Willow´s place?" Maddie said. Lucy nodded her head yes.

„Yes i remember that day, i felt awful!" Lucy replied.

„Yeah that i remember…you looked like a zombie." Maddie answered.

„Anyway i actually slept over at Diggie´s house fort he first time. Willow was just covering for me. Since then i have slept at his house quiet a few times. And someone from our basketball team always covered for me!" Maddie added.

„So how many people know about this? Does Liv know? And why didn´t you tell me?" Lucy wanted to know. She felt kind of hurt that Maddie didn´t tell her. I mean the first person you should tell about something major like this should be the person that looks exactly like you. Well maybe she did tell somoen that looked exactly like her, but this one might have been Liv.

„Some girls from the team know. Willow knows, Stains knows and Lacey knows! I didn´t tell you and Liv about this cause i was afraid Mom would find out. I mean you know she has a way to squeeze out the answers she needs from the three of us."

„So why did you decide to tell me now?" Lucy asked.

„Cause i really wanted to tell you and you are my best friend. And so is Liv. Sisters by Chance, Friends by Choice." Maddie answered. Lucy smiled at that.

„Well thank you. Glad you shared this information with me. Are you going to tell Liv?" Lucy wanted to know.

„Yes i am going to tell her tonight. Parker and Joey are going to the movies and Mom & Dad are invited to a party. So no way anyone apart from Liv is going to find out!" Maddie answered.

Both Maddie and Lucy got tired after about two hours of running. The two made their ways back home and got upstairs to take showers. Lucy went first she then got dressed in comfy clothes and sat down on her bed, playing on her phone. It was now Maddie´s turn to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie sat down on the couch in the living room with Liv. She was about to tell Liv about her sleeping over at Diggie´s from time to time. But the two were interrupted by a loud painful sounding scream.

„Oh my… that was Lucy!" Maddie said and ran upstairs with Liv right behind her.

„LUCY?!" Liv yelled out in her high pitched voice. But there was no response from the oldest triplet. It looked like she had tripped over one of Parker´s inventions.

„Liv there is blood!" she said and pointed to Lucy´s head. Maddie was really shocked but she knew what she had to do so she called an ambulance and then called their parents.

At the hospital…

Maddie and Liv sat in the waiting room of the hospital. The doctor was currently talking to Pete and Karen.

„What if she is hurt so badly that she won´t be able to play basketball or socccer anymore? This would break her!" Liv said.

„Oh i know and i totally get it! It would break me too!" Maddie answered. Maddie and Liv both didn´t look at eachother while talking. All they did was stare at their parents, who stood a few feet away from them with Lucy´s doctor.

After a few more minutes the doctor walked away from Pete and Karen. Maddie and Liv ran over to their parents.

„Mom! Dad! What is going on with Lucy? Iss he going to be okay?" Maddie wanted to know. Pete looked at his daughters and sighed softly.

„She needs surgery. They are preparing her right now! She broke her left leg, five ribs and two fingers. She also got some bruises and cuts." He replied.

„Oh my god!" Liv almost yelled out in her high pitched voice. Both Liv & Maddie looked really shocked.

„The doctor thinks she is going to need a lot of patience on her way to recovery and he doesn´t know if she ever is able to fully recover. So we have to help her be patient and make it as easy as possible for her alright?" Karen explained. Liv nodded her head yes.

„This makes me sad! I just want her to be okay…She doesn´t deserve this! I mean she has been through so much already!" Maddie said. She looked really stressed out, cause she always wanted her family to be happy.

The surgery took five hours. After those five hours it took Lucy another 3 hours to fully wake up. Liv and Maddie sat with Lucy, while their parents and brothers went tot he cafeteria to grab some food and drinks.

„Lucy?" Liv asked when she saw her sister waking up. Lucy groaned in pain as she tried to move her head.

„It is okay sis don´t move!" Maddie told her.

„My head is killing me!" she answered and looked at her sisters. Maddie was about to say something but was interrupted.

„Babe! Who did this to you?!" a dark haired beauty asked. She looked like a slightly younger Iris West from the TV show THE FLASH, which happens to be Lucy´s favorite show. Liv & Maddie both had their mouths wide open.

„My little brother left one of his inventions on the floor and i just fell over it and down the stairs Baby!" she replied and tried to smile a little. She then looked at her sisters.

„Oh babe these are Liv & Maddie! Liv & Maddie this is Kara, my girlfriend!" Lucy replied.

„Hey Liv & Maddie!" Kara answered with a gentle smile while very gently holding Lucy´s good hand.

„Hey Kara!" Liv & Maddie both said at the same time. They had no idea Lucy even had a girlfriend, let alone a girlfriend that looked like the girl from TV. Liv & Maddie had to watch The Flash with Lucy for hours cause she had a huge crush on Iris West.

„For how long are the two of you dating?" Liv asked and smiled softly.

„For 4 months now." She replied.

„Oh Wow! You are out fort wo years now so why did you kepp your relationship a secret?" Liv wanted to know.

„Well we just wanted this to be our thing. We didn´t want people to constantly comment on our relationship and asked questions like…"

„Which one of you is the boy in the relationship?"

„Who wears the pants in the relationship?"

„Or comments like…

„I bet you haven´t met the right guy yet!"

„It is just a phase!"

Both Liv & Maddie nodded their head, they totally got it now.

„Yeah alright we get it now!" Maddie replied.

„But you are going to tell people now, right?" Liv asked. She already was on her phone texting her best friend Andie. Which happens to be Lucy´s ex girlfriend.

„Liv are you texting Andie about this right now?" Lucy wanted to know and sighed.

„Well don´t you think she should know about this?" Liv replied.

„Umm…i mean this is kind of not your buisness Liv!" Maddie told her.

„She is right Liv. I don´t actually have to tell Andie cause we are not together anymore. We broke up like 8 months ago!" Lucy said to Liv. Kara watched them.

„You are right babe." She just replied and continued to held Lucy´s hand. After that she went silent again and watched the three sisters interact with eachother.

„Well she is my best friend and she asked me to tell her when i know that you are seeing someone!" Liv answered.

„Yeah well and i am your sister and i don´t want you to tell her. I mean this is not your story to tell. And i guess she is going to find out soon anyway cause this accident made me thinking and i don´t care anymore what other people thing. I want to hold your hand in publice baby! I just want to show how much i love you Karabear!" Lucy said. Kara smiled.

„I feel the same way!" Kara replied and gently kissed Lucy. Maddie grinned.

„She said Karabear!" Maddie whispered into Liv´s ear and Liv nodded her head grinning.

„I know, it is funny and cute!" Liv answered.


End file.
